Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, many users keep track of many of their appointments, meetings and other events in a calendar program on their electronic apparatus. In addition, many users utilize electronic apparatuses for communication. Furthermore, many users have multiple electronic apparatuses. From time to time, it may be desirable to replenish an electronic apparatus' power source via charging of the electronic apparatus. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to tie the charging of an electronic apparatus to certain non-charging operations that may relate to sending of a message, sending of a notification, prompting for authorization, and/or the like.